Breaking
by whenfangirlsattack
Summary: Allen's begun to slip away, at an alarmingly fast pace and he's desperate for a way to at least slow down the process. He's starting to feel alone but the Order is no longer safe. And with new information he's starting to wonder if it ever was. YULLEN!
1. Rotting

**AN: Oh god...this is so nerve wracking! This is the first time I've ever actually tried to write something serious.... DX Comedy is different, I know I can write comedy ....but ... SERIOUSNESS! I'm really not sure. At least with my last fic I knew it was either going to be well received or completely disliked ....with this I have a feeling I'm gonna get a lot of people who aren't sure what to think of it...because that's how I feel. I think I'm trying too hard with this, although that's kind of ironic because when I wrote this chapter it was like it was writing itself... But I just-URG! **

**This is kinda just a test subject chapter. In other words I'm gonna try to gage everyone's reactions and then decide if I should continue this or not. I know that I _want _to continue it... I'm just not sure if I should. Anyways I reeeeeeeally hope you guys like this. Especially since this probably isn't what you'd be expecting from me... Hell this isn't even really what I expect from myself. But c'est la vie right? Mind you this most definitely will contain some of my twisted humor because I don't think that even if I tried I could stop myself from at least adding something funny into this. Plus this will be a pretty heavy fic and I practically live off making people smile, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I wrote a fic that made people depressed each chapter. XD  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, Swearing, This will eventually live up to the 'M' rating....and by that I mean SMEX! HOT GAY SMEX! --ps. If you found the previous phrase offensive...well you should probably get your ass outta here as quick as you can. This will also be kinda depressing, and there will be a lot of mentioning of death and stuff around that subject- mind you nothing gory! I'm NOT a gore fan, I don't condemn people who like gore...and believe it or not gore doesn't scare me but...I just don't _like _it.**

**Disclaimer: No. Oh and I've decided that this disclaimer applies to the whole story so....Yah.  
**

* * *

Rain pelted angrily against dirty windows and a rusty tin roof, while the wind rattled decrepit wooden walls, whispering in cold and damp breath through the many cracks in the barely there foundation. The walls were so thin that the snores and sleepy mumbles of various rooms occupants could be heard clearly throughout the building. Bathtub and sink faucets dripped at random time intervals, taunting and torturing the fine workings of any mind. Truly, it was a poor setting to sleep in, even worse for a person who was already frustrated and exasperated beyond their wildest dreams.

Allen Walker rolled over restlessly for the nth time that night, his body fidgety yet tense in response to his thought cluttered mind.

The sound of the rain and wind were actually quite slight, most would probably even find it soothing, but coupled with hundreds of already deafening thoughts, the light tapping and rattling proved to be the last straw of Allen's rather questionable and precarious sanity. He felt like just screaming, at the top of his lungs. He just wanted to scream and scream and _scream _until he was so exhausted he simply couldn't anymore.

Giving a huff of annoyance the white haired teen angrily swung his pale legs around and off the side of the lumpy bed and set them on the ground, giving a shudder and small jump at the abrupt transfer of cold into his, previously warm, feet. Allen gave a quick and anxious flex of his fingers, before heaving himself up into a standing position. He sent an accusatory glance across the room, pushing blame for his inability to sleep on every dark object he could, trying to ignore the many loud voices laughing at him, mocking him, speaking in various tones of that one unbearable voice. The voice that wouldn't stop taunting him with images of that one sandy haired kid. The big, sparkling, green eyes slowly going gray and dull, cycled over and over in his thoughts, torturing him, sending him just that much further over the edge.

Allen stumbled as quietly as he could to, where he vaguely recalled, the small dresser and mirror were. He and Link had come to the quaint inn when it was already dark out and had left the light on only long enough to find their beds, get out of their blood stained clothes, and into their pajamas. It was not the type of night to sit around with a cup of tea, it was a night in which sleep was one of the only chances at escape- even if only temporary.

Allen stared into, what he figured was, the mirror for a moment, his hands digging into the wood of the waist high vanity in front of him. Trying, in vain, to release the large amount of anger and anguish bubbling dangerously inside of him. He pressed his fingers into the wood, pushing harder and harder with each second, not bothering to stop even after dull throbs of pain became sharp pangs that pulsed into not only his fingers but hands and arms.

The image of the little boy was flashing more vividly and insistently each time now, his mind focusing in on each and every minute detail. The frighteningly large part of his mind, now consumed and controlled by the dark shadow looming in his body, was doing its best to gain control once more. It had enjoyed feeling yet another ounce of its host's sanity crumble and fall. Enjoyed watching Allen Walker _break, _just that little bit more. It had not, however, enjoyed the way that the pawn had fought back and still had control enough to kill the poor akuma. But it would wait, because it knew this was a process that took time, a process that had now truly begun. The process of rotting Allen Walker from the inside out, rotting him till he became the Noah he was meant to be.

Allen tried to squeeze the dresser with even more force but couldn't for the way his hands and body were now shaking and trembling. His breath came out in fast and uneven puffs, as he tried with all his might to hold back the tears burning his eyes, ready to fall.

The worst part was that he knew it was coming. He could feel it. Feel himself slipping. He could taste it on the shaky breath he forced his body to take. And when he looked up to the mirror at the simultaneous moment that the first peel of lightening ripped through the dull midnight blue sky, and he caught the quick but thorough glance of his slightly gray skin and glinting golden eyes; both he and the shadow knew.

Allen Walker was breaking away, leaving his shell of a body, as he was forced to recoil into the dark abyss of his mind. And he was breaking fast. -Ironically, so was the fairly ancient wood in his grasp.

_'Craaaaaack!'_

Link bolted up straight in his bed, his mind, already snapped out of sleep, was alert and aware.

"Walker!?" Allen paused briefly, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart, before replying to the question- more like demand- and tried to control his shuddering breath, so his voice wouldn't tremble when he spoke.

"Sorry to wake you Link. I just couldn't sleep. I was feeling p-pretty...restless," dammit, his steady voice had faltered. He shut his eyes tight and breathed in through his nose as deep as he could- so much so that it almost hurt- before continuing.

"I got up to stretch my legs and walk around the room. Then, since it's so dark, I stumbled and grabbed onto the desk, but right after that there was that flash of lightening....and I-I guess it just scared me, I suppose I don't know my own strength- well that and I'm pretty sure this dresser is at least a hundred years old- but anyways then I guess, well I-I just... It cracked. The dresser that is..." Allen trailed off realizing, a little late, just how lame and distraught he'd really sounded. He'd said the whole thing in a single breath, each word coming faster and more nervous than the one before it, his voice raising awkwardly in pitch with each syllable.

There was a long and heavy pause, before Link heaved a large sigh. The British exorcist could just picture the way he was sure Link's eyebrows were knitted and his mouth was pulled sharply downwards in a frown.

"Just go to bed and try to get some sleep Walker...It's been a long day." Allen nodded, though he knew Link couldn't actually see him, but somehow he felt that Link had understood it, so he flopped back down into his bed and began trying to sleep- again.

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~o~~~~

When morning finally came, the air felt sticky and damp. Allen opened his eyes slowly, laying very still. He had finally managed to fall asleep, although he now wished he never had. He'd had the same horrible nightmare again and again. It couldn't really be called a nightmare though, because it was merely his mind replaying an actual event, over and over. It wasn't really a nightmare because nightmares were supposed to stop once you woke up- but this one hadn't. This one was very real. And he had no idea if, or when it would ever stop.

He kept on seeing himself, standing there, not listening to his own commands but to someone elses. He watched, for long precious moments, as the akuma ran towards, attacked, and eventually went so far as to kill the little kid. He not only watched but _heard_ the little boy call out to him and beg him for help, voice getting louder, more pained, and frantic- until it quickly became solely screams and then faded... into a _dead_ silence. It was then, several moments too late, that Allen had _forced_ his body to obey him and he finally killed the akuma, his mind and body driven by revenge.

Allen felt a chill go down his spine as he recalled the feeling of helplessness, and the strange and unpleasant sensation of a complete and utter lack of control. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he heard a bone chilling laugh echo in a hardly there whisper through his entire being. It was a mocking laugh that promised far more helplessness to come in the near future. Allen squeezed his eyes together as tight as he could, before a voice cut through his dark thoughts.

"Walker...Walker! I know you didn't sleep well last night but you have to get up now. Members of the Order don't get the luxury of sleeping in. Now hurry up if you want breakfast, our train is going to be departing in an hour and a half and we still need to get down to the station." Allen gave a low groan and wrapped himself, defiantly, in the cozy blankets. He was, after all, a teenager- though he was rarely, if ever, allowed to actually show it.

When Allen showed no signs of getting up Link huffed in indignation, feeling more like Walkers mother at the moment than his inspector.

"Fine, Walker, stay in bed for another half an hour. But I will **not** be stopping on our way to the train station to get breakfast, because I **won't** be having us miss our train...again!"

"Aww, come on Link... I'll just get ready really fast. Plus I don't even want to go back to sleep, I just wanna rest my eyes for a moment. Come on let me at least lie here for a bit."

"Walker get out of bed this _instant_! You're acting like a sloth! You are a member of a military organization, what makes you think that, that grants you the right to lay in bed for longer than necessary. Honestly Walker. And if you think you can get ready quickly, I am here to tell you that you do **not**, in fact, have that capability. And if, in fact, yo-"

"Alright! Alright... sheesh Link, I'm getting up, you happy?" Allen puffed out his cheeks as he slowly unraveled himself from his cocoon of blankets.

"Yes, although I'd be far happier had you just gotten up when I'd first asked, that way we could've avoided this whole production." Allen rolled his eyes at Link, noticing how the inspector had already washed and dressed, and was ready to go. The teen sighed dramatically before walking pathetically slowly and lazily to the bathroom, making sure to drag his feet, in a very over exaggerated fashion, along the way.

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~o~~~~

The train ride back home was fairly awkward thus far- especially since they _had_ ended up missing their first train. It wasn't like it was Allen's fault that he needed that much food and that the chefs at the inn weren't quite as quick as Jerry at cooking the quantities of food to which Allen had become so accustomed. It's not like Allen was actually going to _leave_ without getting his breakfast! That idea was absolutely preposterous- but apparently it was also Link's opinion on the matter. So they'd gotten into a bit of a spat, thankfully it wasn't a particularly large one. It had ended rather abruptly when Link made the mistake of saying, _'don't you __**dare**__ speak to me that way young man!' _and Allen had promptly burst into a laughing fit that had his eyes watering for at least ten minutes. For the next while Allen made a point of only referring to Link as, 'mother dearest.' Link didn't seem to like his new nickname quite as much as Allen though...so they'd gotten in another small argument. But after that, everything was quiet.

They still had three hours left on the train, Allen knew this because they had just reached their second stop, and already there was an awkward silence hanging in the air, both of them suddenly apprehensive to say something, not sure what to say or where to start.

Looking, rather intently, out the window Allen let his eyes drift from one thing to another until finally he was just staring, focusing on nothing in particular. He understood Link's dilemma and he definitely understood his silence. Link had been knocked out half way through their run in with the akuma- he didn't know the full story. When Link had woken up they were still by the old church but the innocence and Allen were beside him. Being an inspector Link, of course, asked what had happened, so Allen told him- putting on his poker face at times and leaving out certain facts of course. All Link knew was that Allen hadn't been able to save the kid but he had killed the akuma and retrieved the innocence, which, technically, was all they were required to do.

And now, with Walker acting so strangely Link wanted to ask about it and try to find out more... but he didn't. He didn't want to because he knew that Allen blamed himself for the kids death and he couldn't be sure if that was the only reason that Allen was acting so... _off_. Allen could see this, and felt fairly guilty for using this more human side of Link to his advantage.

A martyr- that's what Kanda always called him. Allen's lips curled in self-loathing. He sure didn't feel very self-sacrificing and martyr-like right now. Were he a martyr, he would've told Link the truth. He would let them lock him away. Even let them kill him. Because he knew he was a threat to the Order, a threat to his friends-his family. But he just couldn't. He had to admit that he was scared, hell he was terrified. And was it so wrong for him to want his life, to be afraid to place it in the hands of cold hearted officials, who saw him as a mere tool, a pawn to be disposed of when they saw fit. It was different then being in this war. Fighting for the Order meant that he could die at any time, being an exorcist was like signing a waver to your own life. But it wasn't the same as his current situation, he couldn't put his finger on why-perhaps it was the fact that during the war there were several factors that he could change and have some form of control over. However in this... the only large determining factor he held control over was whether or not to tell the truth, after that decision he would have no say in the outcome that would be chosen for his life. The idea was rather gruesome to him. If only he coul-

But his thoughts were cut short. Apparently another mission had been assigned for them to do on their way back. And this one wasn't going to be just him and Link

"Oi, Moyashi! Did you hear a _word _I just said?!" Oh great, just what he needed right now... Kanda.

* * *

**AN: ....so uh....there it is. D8 PLEEEEEASE review!!! Pretty please! Just even if you say something like, 'Yah, continue.' Or even, 'No. Just no.' I'll love you all the same! DX I'm just sooo nervous right now and I don't think my nerves will become calm until I _know _how people feel.**

**Anyways I actually really hope you liked it. If not... well I tried at least....right? Thank you for reading regardless!**

**~byes  
**


	2. Distractions Only Last So Long

**AN: Why hello thar! It's only been three days....buuuut I'm on a roll with this story. Well, so far. I'm actually not really sure where this fic will go, I have some ideas as to where it could go but I'm not sure if I want to save those ideas for another fic or not. I do however have the next two chapters fairly well planned out! Good stuff! XD**

**HUUUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^3^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I'd just like to say that this story will be continued! YAY!!  
**

**Anyways this chapter will be a lot lighter than the previous one. I tried to make this an overall sad story but I really just can't help having my sense of humor slip in, I honestly didn't even notice that I'd written a fairly comedic conversation between Allen and Kanda till like the second time I'd read over this. Honestly though, I think that this story needs a balance of light 'n' fluffy, and dark and angsty. The next chapter is going to be darker and probably quite long, either that or it will be very short and followed almost immediately by a medium length chapter.**

**Warnings: Swearing is really about the only thing in this chapter and that is courtesy of our dear Kanda.**

**Aaaaand BEGIN!  
**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_"Oi, Moyashi! Did you hear a __word I just said?!" Oh great, just what he needed right now... Kanda._

Allen twitched. Why, dear God, was _Kanda_ here.

"It's Al-len, baKanda. Why can't you remember that?" Kanda gave a smug smirk and roll of his eyes.

"It's not that I can't remember Moyashi, it's that I don't give a fuck. Not to mention you were spacing out and that appeared to be the only way to snap you out of it."

"I wasn't spacing out baKanda!"

"Oh really? Then what did I say before I said, 'Moyashi'?"

"...Oi?" Kanda's smug smirk couldn't have gotten any bigger and Allen once again cursed the fact that he was ever so randomly there.

"Technically yes, I did, but what _sentence_ did I say before that?" God he was an ass.

"...I don't know..." Such an ass.

"Hmm but why don't you know? I thought you were paying attention, Moyashi." He had to be one of the biggest asses on the planet.

"Just because I was paying attention doesn't mean I was paying attention to you baKanda. Or are you really so smug that you think the world truly does revolve around _Yuu_?" Allen noted the way that one of Kanda's eyebrows twitched at the pronunciation of the English pronoun that turned it into his Japanese name.

"Don't make me hurt you, you stupid little fuck!"

"As if you could asshole! I bet I could dodge you blindfolded and I could probably beat you with my arms tied behind my back, unlike you I don't rely on a sword to be able to fight."

"Well I don't know about a blindfold or something to tie your arms, but don't worry I'll see to it that you end up blind and armless."

"Oh really than why haven't you? You just talk big, I bet you couldn't follow through if you tried." Allen was lying. He knew very well that Kanda could, in fact, follow through on his threats, he'd seen him make several akuma and humans alike armless _and_ blind.

"You know what, why don't I take my sword, unsheathe it, and then shove it straight up your scrawny, white, as-"

"ENOUGH! My God, we still have several days left and I do not want to listen to the two of you bicker like a deranged married couple for the next week or so. Oh and Walker, you were spacing out, if you hadn't been you wouldn't look so shocked and disturbed to know that we'll be with Exorcist Kanda for the next week, we were apparently assigned a mission with him, to do on our way back. Don't worry his finder is taking the innocence back to headquarters. Now will the two of you please take a seat."

"...Yes, mother dearest." The twitch on Link's face was surely so large it couldn't be healthy/ even humanly possible.

~~~o~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~o~~~~

The train ride had most certainly been more interesting with Kanda now there. In a way it was almost a relief, he fought with Kanda so much that there were moments where he actually forgot about the situation he was in.

They were currently getting off and switching trains, though their train still had a ways to go...but Allen's stomach had needed them to get off, no matter where they currently were. They were going to get on another train so that they could head up to a small town in Russia. Allen shuddered at the thought, they were going to a small northern town in Russia in the dead of Winter... Beautiful as he was sure it would be, he didn't look forward to the frostbite he was sure he was going to get. And then Kanda would get pissy because he was cold, but had to much pride to say so, so of course he'd take it out on Allen and complain about how much Allen was whining about being cold. And how did Allen know this? Well, they had experienced it several times before. Komui seemed to have a thing for sending Allen and Kanda alone on missions in the colder parts of the world. Their first mission together, and technically Allen's first mission at all, had been in Italy, but that was the last time the two of them had enjoyed a good argument, by themselves, in the light of the warm sun. Speaking of their arguments, one was currently taking place.

"No! We're supposed to go left!" They were currently in France...which definitely wasn't where they were supposed to be at the moment.

"No, Moyashi, we are supposed to go forward and then take a right! The map has a 'droigt' not a 'gauche' written on it!"

"What on Earth does 'droigt' and 'gauche' mean!?" Allen felt exasperated and the look Kanda was currently giving him which, very clearly said, 'you are a fucking moron,' sure as hell didn't help.

"Che, it means right and left in French dip shit. God people who were born speaking English are so damn ignorant! When you go to a new country Moyashi, you can't just expect everyone to speak English, you actually have to make some form of an effort to learn key phrases in their language, so you can at least get by."

"That has got to be one of the _most_ hypocritical things you have ever said. Weren't you the one who, when we went to one of the most northern islands in Canada with life on it, yelled and threatened an aboriginal person because she couldn't tell you where our hotel was in English. Not to mention, we were supposed to be on our way to _Russia_ not France! Why would I crack out my French dictionary if I thought we were going the opposite direction!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't of insisted on us getting off for food you stupid glutton!"

"For the last time, I can't help it that I need to eat a lot, it's my innocence!" Allen and Kanda were now getting many stares. They were, after all, yelling at each other, in what was a foreign language to most people in the station. Link couldn't have possibly looked more pissed off, the two of them were acting like obnoxious children.

"Che, you keep clinging to that bean. In the mean time, we are going to go to the right, because I see our God damn train. Now hurry the fuck up so I don't have to explain to Komui why we've missed, yet another, train and cost the Order, yet more, money." And with that Kanda began walking at a quick clipped pace towards the right, and their train. Allen just puffed out his cheeks, swallowed his pride, and followed. Link towed behind, looking thoroughly grateful that one fight was over and taken care of.

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~o~~~~

The new train, Allen noticed, was immensely well decorated and incredibly fancy. The seats were a deep red, and the windows were vast. Their luggage sat above them in gorgeous dark oak compartments. Both the windows and doors had elaborate patterns carved into them, and the scenery seen from past the windows was some of the prettiest Allen had ever seen. Even Kanda seemed at least a little impressed with the countryside that was, unfortunately rather quickly, passing them by.

It was nearing nightfall now, and they were all getting quite tired. The conversation, most of which was arguing, was now growing slow and less frequent. For once, Allen found himself immensely remorseful at the lack of bickering between himself and Kanda, it had proved to be a great distraction during the day and now with night rapidly approaching he found himself rather scared, as his thoughts drifted into the dark recesses of his mind. He feared sleep, because that was when the Noah seemed to be strongest.

Much to Allen's chagrin, however, it would appear that it was nearly time for bed, Link had grabbed his pajamas, toothbrush and other various toiletries out of his bag and announced he was going to head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Allen merely nodded.

Now alone, he and Kanda sat in an eerie silence. So, Allen began to delve into his thoughts once more. Although it would seem that the silence had begun to actually creep Kanda out.

"Okay that's it, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kanda turned to look at him incredulously, and if Allen didn't know any better he'd say there was a small amount of concern in his eyes...however Allen did know better, Kanda wouldn't feel concerned for someone, specifically not Allen.

"...Nothings wrong baKanda. My not fighting with you doesn't mean there is anything wrong, it just means I don't feel like yelling right now, it's almost bed time I want to wind down and get ready to sleep." A perfect smile plastered across his face, a warm laugh thrown in ever now and again, and a look of slight perplexity. Allen mentally patted himself on the back for his performance and skilled poker face. The look on Kanda's face however, stopped him mid mental back pat. Kanda looked unimpressed, pissed off and...disappointed? Well, that was odd.

"Che, will you stop making that fucking happy face, it's damn creepy when your eyes are as cold and dead as stone. Believe it or not Moyashi, you aren't that hard to read, as a matter of fact I'd say it's quite easy." Allen could feel the colour draining from his face. It took him a moment to fully comprehend what it was that Kanda had just said, even then he could only manage a nod. He was definitely not used to being read, he had won copious amounts of money thanks to his acting skills, how was it that Kanda; the dense, not all there, _Kanda_, could see straight through him. Damn, his abilities must've been getting really rusty.

"I just...it was a really bad mission, that's all. I guess I haven't gotten over it yet." It looked as though Kanda was going to say something but it was then that the door to their compartment opened and Link came back in. Both Allen and Kanda remained quiet for several long moments until Kanda declared that he was just going to get changed in their compartment because he didn't need to go to the bathroom and didn't need to brush his teeth. This prompted Allen to do the same.

While getting changed Allen snuck a glance at Kanda's muscular chest, eying the strange tattoo adorning it. It seemed like it had gotten a tad bigger since the last time he'd asked Kanda about it. Apparently he'd been staring for a little too long though, because he felt someone looking at him. Raising his head he locked eyes with Kanda, who gave him a very pointed look, that told Allen that he'd been caught. The British exorcist turned away, as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up, and finished getting changed rapidly.

Once both Kanda and Allen were done getting ready, they sat around for a few more moments but not for very long. They soon got up and pulled the two seats down into beds. The sleeping arrangements were the same as their sitting arrangement, Link on one bed and Kanda and Allen beside each other on the other. Allen could hardly repress a grimace as a new thought occurred to him. What would happen if the Noah took control while he was sleeping? Each night recently he'd had trouble with the Noah,it went as far as his skin going gray and his eyes turning gold. Well, he thought, hopefully Kanda doesn't have very good night vision.

With the light now off, Allen made a point of turning away from Kanda, just in case. He found himself a great deal more tired than last night. He could feel the Noah trying, like the previous night, to gain control, but tonight he was stronger and the Noah didn't seem to stand a chance. Perhaps yesterday the problem had been because he was weakened from fighting during the day. Allen nodded to himself. Yes, he thought, that must be it. And with his body now calm and his mind lulled into a sense of security Allen fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: And there it is. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Living Nightmare

**AN: Hey you guys! It hasn't actually been that long since I last updated...so I guess I don't have to apologize this time...it's a strange sensation.... XD**

**Anyways this is a fairly good chapter I think, although it doesn't seem a little awkward and perhaps rushed at parts... although I do still like it. I hope you guys will enjoy it too.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't responded to your reviews yet! I will, although I think it won't be til next week... Please don't stop sending them though! They seriously make my day! Every time I read one it makes me smile. 8) So thanks you guys! 3**

**Warnings; swearing, reference to blood and murder...not that bad though.  
**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_And with his body now calm and his mind lulled into a sense of security Allen fell into a very deep sleep..._

The bitter and metallic stench of blood filled the air. Splatters of deep red covered anything and everything in the now silent building. The only sounds that could be heard were the slow drips of blood trickling off the walls and the slight gurgling gasps of breath coming from the middle of the room. A very gray skinned and golden eyed Allen Walker was on his knees, body trembling. The blood on his hands beginning to dry and turn his gloves a disgusting, deep, rusty colour.

The smile that stretched across his face was maniacal, twisting his mouth into a horrid crooked sliver moon. In completion of the true look of insanity his mouth barked out a cruel laugh at the same moment that the burning tears began running without abandon down his dirty face. He brought his hands to his head, grimacing at the way that the blood caked onto his gloves made a gruesome crunch noise as they pressed into his forehead. He shuddered and gasped as his breath caught in his throat. The sounds of the laughter was like high pitched screeches crashing through his head. His body began to rock ever so slightly back and forth as he dragged his hands down to cover his ears.

And then his shoulder was being jerked, moving slightly back and forth.

His eyes flew open and he quickly sucked in a shuddering breath. And next thing he knew he found himself forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, making a very blurry set of deep blue eyes come into focus but a few inches from his own.

The hand on his shoulder tightened to the point that it felt as though the bone would be crushed into a fine powder if the pressure was not immediately removed. However, despite the pain, he didn't dare breath, let alone speak.

They lay there in such silence that Allen began to wonder if his heart really had just stopped. And then Kanda's hand was gone and so were his eyes. Allen, however, didn't remove his eyes from Kanda and strained to see what it was that Kanda was doing. From the- very blurry- look of it, the Japanese teen was staying incredibly still and seemed to be focusing very intently at the other side of the room...

_Link_.

Allen had almost forgot about him. So now Allen found himself mirroring Kanda and listening as well as he could for the sounds of Link's breathing, opening his eyes as wide as he could in a vain attempt to see better. After several moments of dead silence, Allen was finally positive that Link was, in fact, still asleep. Allen felt himself release the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Beside him Kanda remained still for several moments longer than Allen. The British exorcist could sense more than see the way Kanda's muscles were tensed and held taut. Then Kanda was looking at him again, his gaze intense and piercing. Allen swallowed nervously.

Before Allen knew what had happened, Kanda was standing and Allen couldn't help but marvel at how he had done so in less than a second, while making not a single sound. Through the dark Allen forced his gray eyes to adjust and make sense of the dark blob that was currently Kanda. Allen got up as well, though not nearly as gracefully as Kanda. The moment he was beside Kanda he found his upper forearm roughly grabbed, and his body being dragged to the door. After several long moments of opening the door to their compartment as silently as possible Kanda forcefully pulled Allen out of the compartment and down the long train.

Allen wondered where it was that Kanda was taking him, but he didn't dare ask. They walked in silence moving past all the various compartments that held the rest of the passengers, all of them blissfully asleep. Finally they came to the end of the train, where Kanda abruptly turned and began scaling a set of stairs. _Ah_, Allen thought, _he's taking me up to the observation deck because nobody will be up there in the middle of the night. _This thought scared Allen. Maybe Kanda was taking him up there to kill him. Allen shuddered at the thought because if Kanda had somehow seen that the Noah had been taking over, Allen didn't doubt that Kanda literally would kill him.

Upon reaching the observation deck, they realized that there was a door blocking it. Allen, noticing the lock on the door, silently prayed for it to be locked, however his prayers apparently went unanswered as Kanda twisted the handle and opened the door with ease. After walking through the door Kanda easily tugged Allen around and in front of him before shutting and locking the door. With the click of the lock on the door, Allen wondered if it was healthy to be sweating as profusely as he currently was.

Due to the fact that they were in an _observation_ deck, there were windows lining nearly the entire perimeter, minus, of course, the side where the door was situated. The multitude of windows, along with the large and bright moon hanging in the clear night sky, made it a great deal easier to see. That said, Allen became acutely aware of the fact that Kanda was staring at him. And then Kanda broke the silence and spoke.

"...What the _fuck_ Moyashi." Allen would've laughed at how utterly anti-climactic Kanda's choice of words were, if it weren't for the way he felt as though he was about to piss his pants/ vomit.

"...I was having a nightmare, I guess. Thank you for waking me." Allen spoke slowly, cautiously, skirting around the ominous issue at hand. Kanda clicked his tongue in disapproval, he had been hoping that the bean would've just spit out whatever the hell was wrong so they could just skip the awkward, 'pretending nothing was wrong and squeezing out the truth' stage. Unfortunately it would seem the Moyashi didn't want to cooperate.

"Moyashi, skip the bullshit. You began mumbling the names of nearly ever person in the Order and then proceeded to repeat the word 'sorry' and cry. Now tell me what the fuck that was about." Kanda's commanding voice was quiet and threatening, sending chills down Allen's spine at the unvoiced threat in his words. Although Allen couldn't help but to bring a hand up to his face and was slightly shocked to find it damp.

"Kanda, I don't know what that dream was... It just happened. It must've been triggered by the mission going bad a couple days back." His voice sounded meek and he knew from the searching and unimpressed look on Kanda's face that his answer was not being bought.

"Or perhaps, what made your mission go bad is the same thing that triggered that dream." Allen didn't know what to say to that, especially since it was the truth. Kanda remained silent for several moments as he searched for the right way to talk to the bean in light of the situation.

"I know you've got this notion stuck in your head that I'm a complete idiot bean, but the reality is that life's not that convenient. I'll admit I'm no genius but I most certainly am smart enough to know when you're lying and to tell when something is wrong- or wronger than usual. I'm also more than capable of putting two and two together. So I'm going to give you one more chance to voice this your way and if that doesn't work I'll just start asking questions and you'll answer yes or no. And don't worry, I'll _make __sure_ you answer." Kanda was coming closer and Allen hated how damn menacing it was. Kanda may have had girly hair but his stature was anything _but_ girly and more importantly at the moment, Allen was being forced to notice just how much smaller he was than Kanda and not just in height, his frame was slimmer too. All in all the odds weren't in his favor.

Allen took a nervous intake of the crisp night air, not really caring for the way it made goose bumps rise on his skin. He figured that it must have something to do with the fact that he was exhausted... but he was actually _seriously _considering telling Kanda the truth.

"Kanda...I quite honestly don't really know what's going on. I..." Here it was, this was the point of no return.

"I just...I-I can't tell you. I just need more time, please try to understand. I don't know what to think right now and ....If I told you there would be severe repercussions...for me at least. And I just haven't had enough time to think about it yet. I-I know I'm being selfish but I can't help it..." Allen's gaze had drifted to the floor and he refused to look up to meet Kanda's eyes, partially because he was afraid of what he might see and partially because he didn't want Kanda to see the tears threatening to fall once more from the corners of his silver eyes.

"Moyashi I don't care about your damn sob story. Just tell me what the fuck that was about or I might just have to go and wake up that stalker of yours." Kanda's voice was cold and uncaring, making it known that there weren't going to be any more chances after this. Allen cringed, he had run out of time and now it didn't seem a matter of whether to tell or not but rather a matter of _who_ to tell and how.

"I..." he took a deep shaky breath, "I... I'm having some t-trouble...with something." His palms were clammy and his hands were trembling.

"No shit." Kanda rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Look bean, would it be easier if I asked the damn questions? Because so far you're getting no where." Allen swallowed thickly.

"U-uh yah... sure." Perhaps it _would_ be easier if Kanda asked him questions.

"Was this because of the fourteenth Noah, that you're rumored to be hosting?" ...Or perhaps it _wouldn't_ be easier.

Allen felt his heart stop and his stomach plummet. Why did Kanda have to be so up front with everything?! He took a moment and went over his options once more... They still seemed pretty shitty. He looked over to Kanda only to see that he was but a few feet away from him, with his arms crossed over his chest and his midnight blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but it seemed telling Kanda the truth really was the best option he had at the moment. How he worded his next answer could be vital to how this whole thing turned out. So he went with a plain and straight-to-the-point answer.

"...Yes." Despite how afraid he now was he still felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from him. After a long period of silence he decided to risk a glance at Kanda to gage the kind of damage he'd just done. He was surprised to see that Kanda didn't look shocked or anything of the sort, he just looked very morose and even more serious than Allen had ever seen him... which was saying a lot.

"Moyashi, you do know what this means right?" Allen felt his breathing become erratic. '_Oh god,_' he thought, '_he's going to tell the officials.'_

"Y-yah." Allen waited for several moments before Kanda heaved a deep sigh and responded.

"I should report this to the officials. Fuck, I should _kill_ you!" Kanda seemed angry and Allen instantly backed up until he was against the door. He watched the Japanese swordsman intently, knowing full well what he was capable of doing. Kanda took a deep breath and gave small nod of his head in what seemed to Allen like resolve.

"I _should_... but I don't think that the Order is always right... You can't even begin to imagine the things they'd do to you... you'd wish you were dead. The Order makes a lot of fucking mistakes and I don't think killing you off would be the wisest choice. Having a Noah could come in handy, and the rabbit said something a while back, that I don't think he was supposed to, about the fourteenth. Apparently the last host did some stuff that could be useful to us now, so I think it would be just plain dumb to kill you off. That and you are still a...semi-functioning exorcist and we need all the people we can in this damn war... In other words you can start breathing again Moyashi 'cuz I'm not going to murder you...seriously, your face is turning fucking purple."

After taking several very deep gasping breaths Allen let his mind mull over what had just been said. Basically what he had so far was that Kanda knew he was being taken over by the fourteenth and had decided to....let him live? ...No that couldn't be right.... Then again Kanda wasn't one to wait and think things through, he normally just acted on impulse and if Allen was correct he believed he was, in fact, still alive.

Next thing Kanda knew there was a moyashi squeezing the life out of his stomach. Kanda quickly recognized this gesture as...a _hug_. Oh god, how he loathed... _the hug_. And with that thought in mind he promptly threw the bean off him whilst yelling;

"Get the **fuck** off me before I change my damn mind!"

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~o~~~~

Allen quickly recovered from being thrown across the observation deck and almost immediately began arguing with Kanda. When their argument was finally through they both concluded that it would be best if they headed back to their compartment. After all it was only a matter of time before Link became aware of their missing presences and went out looking for them. This conclusion however brought a new thought to Allen's mind.

"Hey, _baKanda_?" Allen moved swiftly to dodge the fist coming quickly for his head.

"What, Mo-ya-shi?" Kanda grinned as the proclaimed 'moyashi' grimaced at the use of his 'nickname'.

"How was it that you managed to get me up and notice my nightmare before Link? He's actually trained for that sort of thing."

"...I hadn't fallen asleep yet." Allen almost nodded in understanding until his mind fully registered what Kanda had said, he then felt his eyes bulge slightly out of his head.

"But it was nearly three in the morning when you woke me up... and we went to bed really early last night! Why weren't you asleep?" Kanda crossed his arms over his chest once more and leaned against one of the seats, his eyes staring distantly out the slightly foggy window, a frown on his face.

"Che, it's none of your fucking business Moyashi." Allen twitched.

"I was just curious! You don't have to be such an ass about it baKanda!" Allen puffed out his cheeks and Kanda turned his head to look at him briefly before giving a small barely there grin and returning his eyes to the moving landscape.

"...I've been getting a lot of headaches recently and it's made it difficult to sleep. Is that answer good enough for you bean?"

"Yah...but you're still an ass." Kanda rolled his eyes before pushing his body effortlessly from his leaning position on the chair.

"Come on bean, let's get going, your stalker is bound to notice soon."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Allen smiled, he had a feeling he might actually get some sleep this time round. Kanda went around the white haired teen to unlock and open the door.

"What the fuck are you smiling about retard?" Allen felt his smile almost immediately be replaced by a scowl as he walked out the opened door and down the stairs.

"God forbid I'm happy for a couple seconds! Ugh, why are you always so rude!?" Kanda gave him a superior look before whispering;

"Oi, which one of us is being rude now, you should try being more considerate of the other passengers who are currently trying to sleep." Allen wanted to just reach out and smack that smug expression right off that handsome face, however they were now dangerously close to their compartment and he didn't want to cause a fight with Kanda when they were so close to actually getting out of this little ordeal free.

Kanda very carefully slid the door to their compartment open, and peeked his head inside, only to see a very asleep and slightly snoring Link. With a quick motion of his hand he went inside and beckoned the beansprout to follow. They got under their blankets as quietly as they could... minus several minor arguments about how the other was stealing the covers.

After quieting down and falling into that weird state between dreaming and being awake, Allen found himself giving a small smile. He couldn't help but feel kind of glad that someone knew and wasn't going to ostracize him for what was going on. Even if that person was Kanda, who, though he denied it, _was_ hogging all the blankets.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you for reading my fic and I'd love a review!**

**~byes  
**


	4. Fingerprints

**AN: Well hello there! Thankfully it hasn't been _too_ long since I last updated so I don't feel the need to grovel for forgiveness this time. This chapter is kind of a filler but not really... anyways just read it since it is important in the long run. **

**WARNING! Big but IMPORTANT! Authors Note PLEASE READ!**

**I have officially come to a critical point in this story. I don't think I can write the entire next chapter without some input and a decision on my part. This fic can go one of two ways, one way would be to have it end with Kanda and Allen's relationship and there will be at least one lemon, it would also be rather short...well sorta... really it would be about 15 chapters... Anyways the other option would be to follow a dream I had and delve very deeply into the plot and kinda just make up a whole lot of shit as I go along.... I had this dream about Kanda's past and I have a feeling that it's going to end up being veeeery AU but I don't really care... I'm going to end up writing this fic in the end buuut it won't be for nearly a year from now.... I just want your guys' opinion; what do you want from this story? Also I was wondering if I should add the stuff about the third exorcists and Alma... but I dunno... oh well _that _won't be important for several more chapters.**

**Anyways pleeeeeease review for this chapter, I really need the input. I want to please you guys and have you all still read my fic- so I don't want to just go ahead and do whatever the hell I want without getting some kind of feedback.**

**This chapter also contains an interesting little twist on Kanda that I like and hope you will to. I've decided that he grew up speaking French, he was partially raised by Tiedoll after all. I also hope you guys don't feel like I'm rambling or putting in too much unnecessary detail, because I've noticed that my writing style is changing and that seems to be the direction it's going in... quite personally I like it but meh, you never know, it could be a bad thing. **** ...Anywhooos I'll stop talking now and let you guys read.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_After quieting down and falling into that weird state between dreaming and being awake, Allen found himself giving a small smile. He couldn't help but feel kind of glad that someone knew and wasn't going to ostracize him for what was going on. Even if that person was Kanda, who, though he denied it, __was hogging all the blankets._

When morning finally broke Allen woke to find Link combing through his hair and to find out that Kanda had gone off to shave. Allen almost laughed at the idea of Kanda shaving. He'd never put much thought into those sorts of things, after all he'd never seen Kanda -or even Lavi and Link- shave before and yet he'd never seen any of them with facial hair either so, obviously, they must do it at some point. At these thoughts Allen couldn't help but to raise his flesh hand up to gingerly touch the smooth hairless skin of his own face. He wondered, in passing, if he would live long enough to grow facial hair himself and have the need to shave it.

When Kanda came back Allen stared intently at his flawless smooth skin, trying somewhat in vain to picture Kanda with a beard. He once again had to stifle a laugh, after all, even if it were towards Kanda, staring at someone and then laughing was quite rude. However he could still snicker inwardly at the mental images his mind finally imagined of the sharp features covered in bristly black hair.

Unfortunately the white haired exorcist found that he, once again, was caught staring at Kanda and awkwardly looked away when the Japanese teen quirked an eyebrow and sent him a condescending look.

Several long moments of silence passed as they all dressed and folded their beds to put them away. Finally, after a particularly loud grumble from Allen's stomach, Link suggested that they go down to the breakfast car and get something to eat before it got too late. Even Kanda couldn't find anything to complain about in that idea, so they promptly left.

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~o~~~~

Upon arriving in the dining car they were pleased to discover that they had chosen a good time to come, seeing as the car was nearby empty. A young couple sat to one side, speaking very intently in a foreign language. To the other side was two women seemingly in their sixties, they were dressed very well- almost too well for a trains dining car. The two women were looking around the car haughtily, turning to each other, rather often, one with overly dramatic expressions. The one would give large exaggerated rolls of her eyes before bringing her head close to the others- while pointing at various objects- her voice was in low mutters, as if to pretend that nobody understood that she was blatantly disregarding every one and everything around them. The other remained rather silent and nodded every now and then.

While the trio walked past the first of the two tables that held occupants, Allen nodded and smiled towards the young couple. However they were far too engrossed in their conversation- which was in Dutch, if Allen wasn't mistaken- to hear or acknowledge him. Upon reaching the table of the two women, Allen bestowed the same gentlemanly politeness on them as the other pair, however this time his greeting was returned.

"Well good morning young man and to both of you dashing lads as well." The women who'd spoke had a wrinkled face and piercing greenish gray eyes, her hair had probably once been black however it was now just salt and pepper and was pulled into a high bun. The other had her head turned slightly in the opposite direction of the group, however her steel blue eyes were sending calculating looks to all three of them, scanning and judging them each in turn. She merely nodded her good morning to them and then turned her head all the way, in the opposite direction, in order to look out the window fully.

Kanda and Link more or less stood in their spots and said nothing, on the other hand Allen had already deeply engaged himself in a conversation with the more social and conceited of the two ladies. When it became fairly apparent that Allen wouldn't be leaving the table for a while yet, Link decided to go and order all of them breakfast... or part of Walker's breakfast, he wasn't willing to carry all of that food back for him and he didn't want to frighten the women they were more than likely going to be eating breakfast with.

After asking Kanda what he wanted- which was soba and green tea...not a shock really- Link made his way to the counter to order their food. He didn't ask Walker what he wanted but he was fairly sure that anything would suffice.

After Link had left Kanda begrudgingly sat down beside his comrade and observed the conversation that was currently being had. Apparently they were talking about... _boats_. Che, it figured it wouldn't be anything of any real importance. The conversation about boats -now more specifically yachts- was quickly ended as the older lady noticed the new possible participant.

"Oh, where are my manners!? I don't believe I've introduced myself yet! " Here she leaned over the table ever so slightly and reached her hand out to be shaken. Her voice suggested that she very much wanted to introduce herself and make known who she was, it sounded pushy; _'like she was trying to be_ _subtle'_, Kanda thought, '_but didn't actually retain the capacity to do so properly_.'

"I'm Eleanor Jones." She paused as if waiting for a reaction or at least some form of recognition, however when it wasn't received she proceeded.

"And this quiet old coot is my sister, Georgiana Smith. What's your name darling?" She arched her overly plucked eyebrows at Kanda as she waited for him to speak.

"...I'm Kanda, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Kanda spoke curtly and gave a brief but still polite shake to her hand. Allen almost sighed in relief, Kanda wasn't always the best when it came to manners and it would've been very embarrassing to have to apologize for Kanda's rudeness had he chosen to not introduce himself let alone be polite about it.

"Hmm, _Kanda_... what a lovely and exotic name! Pray tell, where are you from?" Allen could see Kanda's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly, not enough for either of the two women to see but enough to be noticeable by someone who was looking for it. The British teen felt himself hold his breath ever so slightly as he once again waited to see if Kanda was going to reply and how.

"Thank you, and I was born in Japan." The tone sounded polite and Eleanor seemed very pleased with the answer, however Allen knew very well that Kanda had spoken through clenched teeth and was quickly running out of patience. It was time to intercept.

"Where are you two from ma'am?" Allen spoke politely giving her a kind smile. He looked over at Kanda and was rewarded with an almost grateful look from the other teenager. _Almost_, being the key word of course.

"Oh, why we're from Manchester! Although I moved to London when I was sixteen with my husband - God bless his soul- we raised our seven children there. My sister moved to Chapeltown- do you know where it is?- Anyway it's a lovely little town and when my sister got married she and her husband moved there so that they could raise their children in a small and close knit community, which is quite a lovely thought, if I do say so myself. Looking back I almost wish that Edward -that's my poor deceased husband- and I had done the same for our children. The air quality alone is..." Kanda zoned out. Dear _God_ could this woman talk. How the fuck was her life story relevant to _anything_ at all. Was she really so conceited that she thought a group of strangers on a train needed to hear a play by play of her and her sisters God damn life. Who gave a fuck?! Kanda rolled his eyes after briefly tuning into her again for another couple seconds only to realize she was now going on about the wealth of her family and the '_unfathomable'_ success of her husband after starting his own business ... _Great_. Just fucking _great_.

Allen was trying to give Eleanor his full attention, he really was, but she just talked so much. He let his eyes slowly wander over to Kanda's face just in time to catch him give a roll of his deep blue eyes. Allen almost laughed, Kanda looked ready to start banging his head against the table at any moment. The white haired teen had to admit though that he was starting to at least consider the same option.

Both Allen and Kanda were at their limit at this point and Kanda was just getting ready to get up and leave without another word, when Link came back to, unknowingly, save them, a large tray of food in each hand. Eleanor finally stopped speaking- if for only a moment- and let the three of them begin to eat before continuing on again.

"So what are the three of you going to do once you hit Russia?" She directed her question at Allen who's mouth was stuffed full of food. He hurried to swallow, choking ever so slightly in the process.

"We're going there to... to uh...Oh dear, I haven't read the mission folder...I'm afraid I don't actually know why we're going to Russia...Kanda, why _are_ we going up there?!" Confusion settled rather adorably across Allen's features as he tried to remember something-anything really- about why they were headed up North.

"Che, we're going there for a mission. We're needed to look further into a series of attacks and disappearances. The finders that were investigating have found proof of innocence but they don't have the skills to beat the akuma. Apparently there have been several cases of children going missing and all during the middle of the day... You should have read the mission briefing bean." Kanda rolled his eyes and Allen just made a comment somewheres along the lines of his name being Allen _not_ bean. This short bit of speech however seemed to interest the rather passive and quiet Georgiana, who was now staring rather intently and hollowly at Kanda.

"Are you going to be going to... Kashin, then?" Everyone stopped at the sound of Georgiana's previously unheard voice.

"Yes, we are." Link answered this time, and Allen, though interested as to why this lady knew of the issues in the town they were going to, couldn't help the sinking feeling that he was the only one in the group who didn't have any clue where 'Kashin' was.

"...We are also going to Kashin, my grandson is among some of the children who went missing." Her voice sounded heavy and exhausted, Allen could understand why she wouldn't exactly want to talk aimlessly with strangers. After several moments of silence Georgiana continued speaking.

"Do you know the story of the architect and his wife then?" When the group shook their head 'no' she got a somewhat smug look on her face before telling them the story.

(1)"A while back an architect and his wife moved into a small cottage near the village. The architect designed many beautiful buildings in the town but according to my daughter the most beautiful of all was his own home. It took him several years to design but when he finally did it was worth the wait. It was an grand house with many large open beams of dark lovely wood running along the ceiling. " She paused here and breathed, closing her eyes a pained expression briefly crossing her face. She exhaled deeply and then began once more.

"After a couple of years of living in the house the son and only child of the architect and his wife moved away, leaving the two alone. Two more years passed and apparently the architect grew very engrossed with his work. He would spend days on end locked away at either his home office or the office in his work building. The wife grew very solitary and stayed home constantly- she would even have her groceries delivered to her. And then one day the wife suddenly couldn't take anymore and tried to take her life by hanging herself from one of the wooden beams in the living room of the house. However at the last moment her husband came home- through the back door at the opposite end of the house- it's said that he came home just as she had kicked the chair out from under herself. He claims that he didn't find her until she was dead, but apparently at the last moment she changed her mind and made to grab the beam she was hanging from.... however they say he came into the room-while she was still alive- and pulled her hands away from the beam, murdering her." She stopped here and it seemed that she wasn't going to continue, however right before anyone could open their mouths to speak Georgiana spoke once more.

"Anyways her fingerprints were left on the beam. And no matter how many times the beam is painted -eight, I believe is the number of times they've tried- but no matter how many times they paint over it, or sand it the fingerprints return after the paint has dried or the sawdust brushed off. The husband was found a week later in the woods dead, no one knows if he killed himself or if it was someone else. But when the son of the two came back he was heart broken and it's said that he went crazy. One night the villagers heard a strangled yell come from the house and the next morning he was gone, never to be seen again. It was the day after this that the first child went missing... My grandson is the fourth... I'm not sure if any more have disappeared since I found out." Georgiana seemed very pale, her whole body weary. Allen felt his heart wrench at the terrible tale.

"I'm very sorry miss. I'll do my best to help your grandson and all the other children, I promise." Allen gave her a kind and somewhat pitying smile. He was however very shocked when Kanda's voice cut through the brief silence.

"I'll do my best as well. I remain in my line of work because of these sorts of injustices. Children should be left out of war, it sickens me when they're not." And after that Kanda fell very silent even for him and proceeded to drink his tea without another word. Link summarized all of their thoughts.

"We'll all do our best. Try not to worry too much, we're professionals and we have a great deal of experience with things like this." Georgiana nodded at all of them and muttered a thank you before turning to look out the slightly foggy window once more. Eleanor looked sad and gave a deep sigh before putting a smile, albeit a rather forced one, back onto her face.

"Well my dears, I think Georgiana and I will be heading back to our room. Thank you for keeping two old ladies company, I'm sure we'll see you again soon." And with that they both got up and left.

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~o~~~~

The day passed terribly slowly. All three of them remained rather silent for the rest of the day, it would seem a state of melancholy had befallen each of them. They had another two and a half days on the train and Allen silently prayed that they were at least a little more eventful than this. Thankfully today was nearly finished and it was already quite late.

On a plus side, Allen thought, Link was becoming quite laid back. Often Allen would look over to Link's seat and find the inspector slightly slumped over and dozing ever so lightly. He was also allowing Allen to go to the bathroom without escorting him to the door. The British teen was relishing in this new found freedom- no matter how minuscule it was. Now was one of those such times, Link had been gazing out the window for the longest time, however his head was now leaning ever so slightly against the glass his eyes gently shut and he was falling into what seemed to be quite a deep sleep.

Allen turned to Kanda, interested in what the raven haired man could be doing that kept him so quiet and content. It would appear that Kanda was reading possibly one of the thickest books in the world... '_Geez_,' Allen thought, '_that thing has to be nearly two thousand pages long...' _

"Kanda... what are you reading?" Allen pulled his knees up to his chest and turned to the left so that his body was facing Kanda's. He peered curiously over the tops of his knees his fingers drumming lightly against his calves. He waited for an answer...and waited....and waited...

"Kanda?" Again no reply... For once though Allen didn't think Kanda was trying to be rude, by the looks of it he was just immensely immersed in his reading and truly hadn't registered that Allen was speaking to him. Allen decided to try again but this time poke him to try and gain his attention.

"Kaaaanda!?" This time he got Kanda's attention and waited as the Japanese man first looked to the roof and exhaled quickly in aggravation. How _dare_ the bean interrupt his reading.

"_What_, Moyashi?" He didn't bother to even try to hide the exasperation that was laced into his words.

"What are you reading....baKanda?" Kanda twitched. After a roll of his eyes Kanda turned his body slightly and bent one leg placing it on their seat, now somewhat facing the bean.

"...It's a book about the history of languages."

"Oh.....Can I read some of it?" Allen couldn't believe how bored he was, he was asking if he could read a book with Kanda, and not just any book, a book about the _history_ of languages. Why the hell was Kanda reading something like that anyways?!

"Can you read in French Moyashi?" Kanda quirked a smug eyebrow at him. Allen puffed out his cheeks. _As if_ Kanda was reading some huge super intelligent book in French!

"Yeah right! I bet it isn't in French. You know if you don't want me to read with you that's one thing, but you should just come out and say it, don't lie Kanda, lying is very cowardly and not overly becoming on you." Allen nodded sagely at Kanda watching as the older teenagers eye twitched.

"Oh really Moyashi? Well then please do read this and then you can tell me if it's French or not." Allen swallowed as the humongous book was passed to him.

Allen looked warily down at the pages and sure enough was met with an onslaught of French words. _Damn_.

"Okay fine, it _is_ French... but why do you speak French anyways?!"

"Che, my general is Tiedoll, I started learning to speak French before I started learning English. You're such a retard Moyashi." Kanda rolled his eyes and turned his body back so that it was once more facing the front. Allen didn't really know what to say to that...he actually did kinda feel like a huge idiot at the moment.

"Oh... well then...will you read out loud to me?" Kanda whipped his head towards the younger teen, his face looked almost concerned for Allen's mental health. Obviously Allen must be going insane to have the gull to ask Kanda to sit there and read to him out loud in French.

"Like hell. Now turn around and we can pretend you never said that."

"But Kanda I'm booooored!" Allen was officially whining.

"Oh for fucks sake Moyashi don't bloody well _whine_!"

"Hmph... I bet you don't want to read it to me because you have a really bad French accent. You just don't want me to make fun of you." Allen turned his head in the opposite direction of Kanda but watched him slyly through the corners of his eyes.

"Moyashi you know damn well that's not the case! I just don't feel like reading to a bean. You should've brought something to entertain yourself with, it's not my fault that you didn't."

"Oh suuuuure. Make up whatever excuses you like Kanda but I know it's because you're ashamed of your accent." A long silence passed until finally Kanda gave a groan of frustration.

"Fine! I'll read to you but only for a little while. Now come closer so I don't have to talk too loud, we don't want to wake sleeping beauty." Allen gave a cheshire grin as he slid closer to Kanda. As Kanda's deep and smooth voice filled the air, reading with ease, the British teenager felt very at peace. Allen didn't understand a word he was saying but it was some how very soothing just sitting there practically leaning on Kanda's side as he was read to.

~~~~o~~~~O~~~~o~~~~

Two hours later Link awoke to the sight of Allen and Kanda fast asleep their bodies leaning against one another. Allen had his head resting gently on Kanda's and the older teens head on his. The book lay open but completely forgotten on Kanda's lap.

Despite the innocence of the position and moment Link couldn't stop the deep and perturbed frown from spreading across his face nor the way his eyebrows knit together on his forehead. With another fleeting glance to the unlikely pair he quickly felt his nostrils flare in what he easily recognized as disgust.

* * *

**AN: And there we have it! I quite like this chapter! 8D **

**1) This myth is a rather recent myth in my home town. My mom's ex-boyfriend bought the haunted house without knowing the story and no matter how many times he painted or sanded the beam the woman's fingerprints wouldn't go away. Unfortunately the beam is one of the main supporting beams of the house so they can't just rip it down. **

**Thanks for reading and pleeeeease review and give me your input on this fic!**

**~byes  
**


End file.
